


That Lame Cliche Highschool Au

by Harmony_is_key



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, American high school, F/F, IzuMori will probably be mentioned way later, M/M, because I'm lazy, lots of other stuff that will be tagged later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony_is_key/pseuds/Harmony_is_key
Summary: An Highschool Au that may or may not such, is also prompted by Tumblr.





	That Lame Cliche Highschool Au

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by:  
> http://knbprompts.tumblr.com/post/127954959006/give-me-a-clich%C3%A9-highschool-au-for-these-idiots

The new school year has started, the bell has rung and the students are starting to flood through the gates of Teiko High, the top high school in all of America. Rumor has it that the mysterious Generation of Miracles, 7 prodigies each in their own way, will be attending this prestigious academy. As for the trouble that they may bring, we’ll just have to wait and see.


End file.
